Electronic circuits and systems often include electronic switches. An electronic switch can be used to transmit an analog signal to a circuit path or to prevent an analog signal from being sent to a circuit path. Such a switch is sometimes referred to as an analog switch or a pass switch to differentiate this type of switch from a digital switch which changes its output state in response to an input, but does not pass a received signal. Passing an analog electronic signal through a pass switch can introduce jitter to the analog signal or result in a reduction in amplitude of the analog signal.